A bugs play
a bugs play is an fanfiction created by 1816adry characters wreck it ralph vanellope von schweetz fix it felix sargent calhoun sourbill honeybee story is was a normal and exciting day everyone was at sugar rush sugar rush citizens,the nicelanders,and lots of other characters from diffrent games everyone was sitting in seats and were infront of a stage made out of gingerbread anyways backstage people were getting ready for the play and honeybee was wearing long pants and a shirt thats yellow with black strips,a black antenna on her head,bumble bee wings,and a stinger honeybee:IM SO EXCITED im gonna be a bumble bee in a play we all love called a bugs play meanwhile felix was infront of a mirror putting on his hat he was wearing the sam shirt and pants as honeybee and his hat was bumblebee to and it had the same antanna as honeybee on his hat felix:IM READY *turns around* calhoun:*walks over to felix* hi felix calhoun was wear the same pants and shirt as felix and honeybee but it was all green and she was wearing green antanna on her head felix:hi tammy are you a grasshopper calhoun:no im a praying mantis felix:oh well you look great calhoun:thanks vanellope:*runs out of her dressing room* IM HERE AND READY FOR THE SPOTLIGHT vanellope had the same shirt and pants but they were all blue and she was wearing blue tights and pink ballet shoes blue antanna and also yellow butterfly wings with spots of with diffrent colors on the wing vanellope:AND IM READY TO PERFORM honeybee:*runs over to vanellope* you look buzzing vanellope vanellope:thanks RALPH COME OUT OF YOUR DRESSING ROOM ralph:NO I'M NOT vanellope:COME ON ralph:FINE *walks out of his dressing room* ralph is dressed up as a stink bug and he has gray pants and a gray shirt underneath it ad gray antanna he also has a giant stink bug constume over the shirt and pants ralph:i am afended really afended vanellope:sorry ralph but you fit the part honeybee:yeah a few seconds later its infront of the stange and the red curtains down and then the curtain rises and the set is nothing but gigantic grass sourbill:*walks out on stage* sourbill was wearing black antannna sourbill:hellow everyone and today i want to talk about bugs there are big bugs there are small there are thin and wide bugs but all bugs have fealings *walks off stage* vanellope:*walks on stage* what a wonderful day to just flutter around and enjoy the day im glad there are no dangeos bugs that can hert because.... music starts playing vanellope:im a butterfly and everything is great but there are dangeos bugs but i difenly hate bumble bees because there sting...... music starts to pic up vanellope:the bees got a stinger that herts my wings no i wont bleed but it will just sing and anybody who tries to her me meanwhile back stage honeybee:shes really good fix it felix:and so are you you will soon see you can sing as great as her honeybee:s s s s sing fix it felix:yup honeybee:i didnt know i had to s s s s s sing fix it felix:well you do you got one when you get the stage all to yourself and you have one number with vanellope honeybee:sing fix it felix:are you ok honeybee:yup supper good fix it felix:well im glad and your gonna go on soon very very very soon honeybee:yay *gulps* fix it felix:you look like your gonna faint more coming soon.....................